


Spider-Man: To Make A Home

by Kathendale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 26 Years Later, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, fake identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-11-29 01:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Peter Parker’s life is flipped upside down when Beck reveals his biggest secret to the entire world in his final moments. Alone, scared, and confused, Peter breaks all contact with his friends and Aunt, abandoning his hero gig altogether. Twenty six years later, a familiar face returns to Queens.





	Spider-Man: To Make A Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2019, reposted later with better quality content.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposed to the world, Peter must flee.

COMING SOON


End file.
